Athanasia al Ghul
Athanasia al Ghul (codename Demon's Thumb) is the secret daughter of Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne (aka Batman). She was born during Bruce's time with the League of Shadows but her existence is only known to the al Ghul family. She is the leader of the Demon's Fist, a team within the League of Shadows. Background 1997 - Present Athanasia al Ghul remains a mystery to everyone outside of the al Ghul family in the League of Shadows. Even certain members of the inner circle weren't privy to her existence though it is assumed most of them knew. To the family, she was the first child of Bruce Wayne & Talia al Ghul but to everyone else, she was an orphan. When Talia found she was pregnant after Bruce left the League of Shadows, she went away to various safe houses under the guise of being the heartbroken women that decided to train through her sadness. She recruited two handmaidens to assist her with the birth then murdered them after to secure their silence. She then left the girl with servants while remaining hidden so they would not make the connection. She then returned to the League for while keeping tabs on her daughter. After two years, Talia came to take Nasia under the guise that she saw something special in her. Still then, she was raised by various servants on Infinity Island with Talia watching over her. Her grandfather Ra's agreed there was something special about the girl, considering her parentage & decided to train her as a secret weapon. By the time Talia had given birth to her brother Damian in 2005, Nasia knew of her parentage & understood that it must be kept secret or bad things would happen to her & her mother. Through her many training sessions, Nasia was force to reckoned with & quickly rose through the ranks as an elite assassin by the time she was 12. She was trained by the high ranking masters & Ra's al Ghul. She understood what she was doing & the violence she committed but felt it was necessary for her family's plan. As her brother grew up, he never questioned who Nasia was due to his loyalty to their mother. However, Talia told him to think of Nasia as a sister. After an attack on Damian's life by HIVE, their mother sent him to live their father for his protection. Athanasia stayed with her mother on Infinity Island as she was sixteen at the time & was worthy of taking care of herself. By this time, she was already the League's secret weapon & had racked up a lengthy kill list for someone her age. Since then, Athanasia has spent her time training to get better & adding more names to her list. Relationships * Talia al Ghul: Mother. Athanasia & her mother are very close as she also considers her mentor. She's the most stable relationship that Nasia has throughout her life other than Ra’s al Ghul. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Firearms * High Level Intellect * Leadership * Toxicology * Pain Tolerance * Seduction * Marksman * Occultism Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 6 * Strength: Level 4 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 2 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 4 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * She leads the Demon's Fist, a smaller group within the League of Shadows. * She's a better fighter than Damian but he is smarter than her. * Athanasia has always called Talia "mother." It was not questioned as she was a child when she came to Infinity Island & because many addressed her in that way. * 'Amira translates to Princess. She received this name due to her family right to the League of Shadows. * Her parentage is a secret to everyone except Ra's al Ghul & her mother, Talia. * Athanasia has a power ranking of 198, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Athanasia al Ghul is only featured in Injustice: The Regime. * In the comics, Mara al Ghul leads the Demon's Fist. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Leadership Category:Threat Level 4